Marie Part 2
by Medusa Sparrow-Winchester
Summary: Vampire Diaries fic. Another Marie story, this time about Damon, Stefan and Marie's MOTHER Marie. What will the Salvatores do when they find out that their Mother is alive and well? Incomplete
1. Default Chapter

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of the characters from the quartet. They belong to the lovely L.J Smith. Any characters unrecognised belong to moi._**

****

**_Just decided to do another Marie story, but this one is about Damon, Stefan and Marie's mother Marie. Hope you like?_**

Marie – Part 2.

Prologue.

It was a cold, dark night when my son was born. I remember it well; the year was 1486, and the wind was howling, and the rain was pelting against the windows. The contractions painful and frequent, the midwife telling me to push, the sweat on my brow being wiped away by my best friend Blaze.

And then, at long last, the cries of my newborn son. The midwife handed him over to me and as I looked at my son, he opened his eyes. His eyes were dark, like mine, and he had jet black hair. I fell in love with him instantly. I named him Damon.

His father, my husband, Guiseppe, the Conte di Salvatore, was proud that I had given birth to a son.

I grew close to Damon, and vice versa, I loved him more than life itself. He grew strong and healthy, he was able to walk at ten months, and say his proper first word at eleven months. He was the most beautiful baby I had ever laid eyes on, but he grew up to get into all kinds of mischief.

I chuckle at the thought. His father used to shout at him all the time, chase him around our splendid manor, and more times than enough, Damon had hidden himself under the hem of my dress, to avoid being caught by Guiseppe.

But things started to go wrong; when Damon was nearing his fourth birthday, I fell pregnant again. This birth was a complicated one. I remember the energy drain out of me, and eventually the life.

After nearly twelve, excruciating hours of pain and blood, my new baby was born. I named him Stefan.

As I held Stefan in my arms, I felt another wave of pain hit me, and after nearly two minutes of Stefan being born, I gave birth to another child, this one a daughter.

I looked at both my son and daughter, neither looked alike; Stefan looked like his father: black hair and dark green eyes, where as my daughter looked like Damon and I: black hair and dark eyes.

I felt the life slip away from me, and I died before I got the chance to name my daughter.

I woke up in a strange bed, in a strange room. Everything was too bright, the very few candles that lit the room seemed to be as bright as the sun itself.

"You are wake. I thought that you were never going to wake up." The voice came from the right of me, and when I looked in that direction, I saw my best friend Blaze sitting in a corner by my bed.

I sat up and looked at Blaze.

"What is going on? Why am I not dead?" I asked her in my quivering voice, looking around the room, taking everything in: the dark furniture, the opulent four poster bed, the dark red of the walls and blankets.

"You are not dead because I made you a vampire…"

Okay people, I think you know the drill? R&R please. This is the first story that popped into my head since I last updated The Next Generation of Daybreak. Let me know what you think, is it good, bad or just the same as my other stories?


	2. Ch 1

**_Christine Ravenwood (Azure Autumn): Thank you for reviewing. Can't wait until the next chapter of La Luna Bella. I have no idea why I wrote a story about the Salvatore's Mother. I think it's because there's very few (or none at all) about her. Hope you like this next chapter?_**

**_A/N: How come only one person has reviewed this story? Is it that crap? Or can nobody be bothered to review? It's not that hard folks. Please review. Belladonna is a little short on the reviews as well. I'll be really thankful if I get more than one review for this chapter…I hope I get more reviews._**

****

**_On with the story…_**

****

****

****

****

Part 1.

Yes, I am a vampire. One of the oldest vampires left alive. There aren't very many of us left. We nearly wiped ourselves out of existence nearly two hundred years ago. A huge battle between our kind, and we almost perished. I myself almost got my legs blown off by a cannonball. But enough of that.

It has been over five centuries since I last saw my children. Blaze told me that Damon named my daughter Marie after me. She was born with a weak immune system and was prone to all kinds of illnesses. Eventually, she died at seventeen. And Damon and Stefan killed each other over some German blonde called Katherine von Swartzchild.

They died within a week of Marie dying, Damon was nearing twenty-one, and Stefan just turned seventeen.

I mourned for them when they died, but soon I found out that all three of them became vampires. It seems that the German was a vampire herself and she made them vampires.

That is why I am here, in Florence Italy, to see my beloved children again.

There is an evil coming for them, and I must protect them, even if it costs me my very long life. After all, what is a Mother for?

It is the middle of the night when I crouch low to the ground outside a luxurious Villa. The lights are on inside, the light spills out in a long rectangle. I avoid the light however, and stay in the shadows.

I hear music coming from inside, it is Elvis Presley. The sing is "Marie's the name (his latest flame)." Suits both my daughter and I.

I hear laughter and talking, I change a quick glance and see both my sons and my daughter laughing, each of them holding a glass of wine.

There are two humans inside, both female. One blonde, the other is a redhead; there is also another male vampire inside. I do not know these three people, but they are attractive.

The blonde kisses Stefan and the male vampire kisses Marie, so that must mean that the redhead is with Damon. He always was a Ladies' Man. The sight inside is welcoming, and I feel a pull in my heart to talk to my babies.

I remove myself from the window and walk around to the front of the Villa. I hesitate with my finger on the doorbell. Should I ring the doorbell and let them see me, or should I just protect them from this evil whilst I am in the shadows?

I gather my resolve and push the button, careful not to break the flimsy thing.

A few seconds later I hear footsteps and the sounds of a few bolt locks coming undone.

The heavy mahogany door opens and it is answered by, not any of my children as I had hoped, but by the male vampire.

"**_Buon Giorno._** May I help you?" He asks, he has a slight Irish accent. Up close I see that he is rather handsome. My daughter chose well.

"Yes you may." I reply. You may help me by letting me in to see my children."

"Your children?" The vampire is confused.

"Yes. My children." I reply coldly, and getting impatient.

"Lady, you must have the wrong house. There are no children here." The vampire moves to close the door, but my next words stop him.

"Their names are Damon, Stefan and Marie." I reply matter-of-factly. Yes, I know, I can be a bit snotty at times I admit.

The vampire looks even more confused, but his eyes look as though they are ready to pop out of his head.

He turns his head slightly, and without taking his eyes off me, yells.

"Marie!" The vampire continues to look at me oddly.

A few seconds later, my daughter appears in the doorway.

"What's wrong Daniel?" Marie has the same sort of voice as me.

"This crazy Lady." Daniel points to me as he says this, "She wants to see her children."

"There are no children here Ma'am." She says to me. She cannot see my face, as soon as I saw her approach; I hid my face in the shadows.

"She said their names were Damon, Stefan and Marie." Daniel replies weakly.

Marie just looks at me strange.

"Who are you?" She asks, but before I can answer, a voice breaks in.

"Mama?" A thud follows this, and I look behind Daniel, and the sight makes me smile.

Damon is lying on in a heap on the hardwood floor, unconscious.

**_A/N: I'm sorry. Couldn't help it. It was actually kinda funny, had to make Damon pass out. He's all "Oh I'm a big hard man, I never faint!" So I decided to make him pass out. I'm mean, I know! _**

**_Well kiddies, press the little purple button down on the left hand side of your screen, it says GO, for submitting review. Let me know what you think? Thank you. ;) _**


End file.
